marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Brice
|affiliation = Vulture Toomes Salvage Company |actor = Logan Marshall-Green |movie = Spider-Man: Homecoming |status = Deceased |DOD = September 9, 2016}} Jackson Brice was a member of Adrian Toomes' criminal group who used modified weaponry, including a gauntlet, to showcase and sell alien-human hybrid weaponry under the alias of Shocker. After jeopardizing the group by recklessly and repeatedly firing an Ultron Blaster Gun publicly and threatening to expose Toomes' criminal lifestyle, he was killed by Toomes in retaliation albeit accidentally. Biography Toomes Salvage Company Losing his Job In the wake of the Battle of New York, Brice worked alongside Adrian Toomes who had managed to gain the City's contract for his Company to clean up the city. However, Brice showed up extremely late, resulting in Toomes berating him. Weapons Dealing Encounter with Spider-Man ]] Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz met Aaron Davis in the outskirts of Queens where Brice enthusiastically demonstrated a weapon created with Ultron parts, straight out of Sokovia. Davis was wary of the weapon, telling them that he wanted a small device so he could simply mug people not "send them back in time". Brice put the weapon away and offered several other devices, including Black Hole Grenades, Taser Rods and an Anti-Gravity Climber, which Davis took interest in. When the trio heard a ringtone, Brice and Schultz immediately assumed that Davis had set them up. As they pulled their guns on him, Spider-Man appeared, telling the arms dealers to shoot him instead. ]] As Davis made a retreat, Schultz opened fire on the young vigilante and Brice put on the Shocker Gauntlet. When Spider-Man rushed towards him, Brice punched him with the weapon, sending the young vigilante flying. Schultz started the van and drove away with Brice. As Spider-Man swung after the two, Brice activated several weapons, shooting at the web-slinger and causing damage to the getaway van. Brice accidentally drops one of the weapons when Spider-Man snags the van doors, causing Brice to suggest calling Vulture. With the Vulture showing up and successfully dealing with Spider-Man, Brice and Schultz made their getaway.Spider-Man: Homecoming Angering Adrian Toomes Brice and Herman Schultz managed to get back to the Vulture's base. Brice was thrilled with the chase, only to be confronted by Adrian Toomes. Toomes asked him how many times he had told Brice not to fire the weapons in public, with Brice defending his actions saying that he had to move the weapons. Toomes became fed up with Brice's recklessness and attitude, as well as his self-proclaimed "Shocker" nickname, telling Brice that he was fired. Disgusted, Brice threatened Toomes, saying that he will inform the authorities about their operation. Brice then asked Toomes what would happen if he told Doris Toomes about his business. This was a step too far for Toomes, who promptly picked up what he thought was an Anti-Gravity Gun — which instead was a Chitauri Gun — and vaporized Brice, reducing him to ash within seconds and leaving only his gauntlet intact. Toomes casually walked over his ashes and gave the gauntlet to Herman Schultz, mockingly proclaiming him as the new "Shocker". Personality Jackson Brice was shown to be blunt, rude and ignorant, and never thought of the consequences of his actions, but was also a thrill seeker, finding satisfaction in the intense chase sequence between him and Spider-Man. When fired by Vulture because of his cocky attitude, he instantly retaliated with a threat to expose Toomes' actions to both his wife and the authorities, causing him to be killed by Toomes. Powers and Abilities Powers * Shock Emission: Using his specialised gauntlet, Jackson can generate and release powerful blasts of electric shocks that, when used on a human being, can propel them a great distance away and also subdue them. * Enhanced Strength: The gauntlet possesses hydraulic functions that grant the user superhuman strength. They boost the wearer's physical attributes enough that they can combat enhanced individuals. Abilities *'Marksman': Jackson was capable of using advanced modified alien and robotic weaponary, like shooting multiple times with the Ultron Blaster Gun. Equipment *'Shocker's Gauntlet': A modified version of Crossbones' Gauntlet that, when fired, is able to generate energy blasts that can push heavy objects. His gauntlet can inflict blunt force trauma if the blasts are aimed at a living target. *'Ultron Blaster Gun': A weapon using a metal arm recovered from an Ultron Sentry that creates a massive blue explosion. Brice demonstrated this in Queens to Aaron Davis, who thought that the weapon was capable to send people back in time and vaporize them. Relationships Allies *Adrian Toomes' Crew **Phineas Mason/Tinkerer - Friend and Crewmate **Herman Schultz - Friend, Crewmate and Successor **Randy Vale - Crewmate *Aaron Davis/Prowler - Potential Buyer Enemies *Damage Control **Anne Marie Hoag *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Former Leader and Accidental Killer *Spider-Man Trivia *In the comics, Jackson Brice is a north-western criminal known as Montana, specialized in the use of lassos and lariats. He is a member of the Enforcers, a group of career criminals who worked for different crime lords in New York City like Big Man and Kingpin. *In the 2008 animated series , Jackson Brice went by the name Montana, until he took the mantle of Shocker. References External Links * * * Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Adrian Toomes' Crew Members Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Vulture